Hot Chocolate is my Specialty
by Frambulo-Chan
Summary: You're working at 'Roosterteeth Cars & Deliveries', located in Canada, and you have to deliver something. But it was so cold that you went inside a café. Little did you know that the person who owned it could change your life in such little time. ((Ryan Haywood x Reader))


This is something I wrote when I was in a craze about Ryan... xD  
But you know, if you guys like it I might start on a new chapter~  
Leave reviews or whatever you want if you think I should continue.

* * *

"What can I do for you?" I looked up from where I wiped my boots against the doormat of the shop. The café was called Hotly Mad. Weird name for a café, I thought when I opened the door and was greeted by a quite tall guy with half long sandy-brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "I uh, came for hot chocolate. If you have any, that is?" It had been snowing almost all week long in Echo Bay, so much, you couldn't even see the roofs of the small houses in town any more. The snow was stuck on my boots and I tried to shake it off, which didn't quite work. The man behind me chuckled and I turned to look at him. He handed me a wipe cloth so I could brush off the snow. "Thanks.." I was quite surprised that he was so nice, but I was happy I could finally get the snow off my boots and I handed him the cloth back, thanking him once more.  
He just smiled and lead me to a table so I could sit down and order my drink. "So thanks… Uh.." I looked for a nameplate, but I didn't find it. He laughed, it was a low and warm laugh, and reached out his hand, motioning for me to shake it. I took his warm hand and looked up at him. "Ryan." "Ah, I'm (y/n)." "I've never seen you here before? What brings you here?" I looked around for a few seconds. There was just me and an old man in the back, hung over the bar. "I'm never really in this part of town, I live downside." I motioned behind me. "What business do you have here then?" "Just making a delivery, but it was so freaking cold that I decided those fucks could wait and went inside." I shrugged and he laughed again. "So you still want that hot chocolate?" He asked me as he grabbed his notepad and a pen. "Yes please!" Grinning, I wiped my hands off on my wet jacket.  
"Ouch.." My hands stung from the cold. I was stupid enough to forget my gloves and I had been walking for over 10 minutes now. "I'll make it fast, so you can warm up." He smiled once again and disappeared behind the counter.  
I looked around the café again, taking in the details. Most of the interior was made out of black wood, with many small carvings in it. The seats were also from the dark wood, but they had a soft red cushion made on them so it wouldn't hurt if you sat too long. The tables were placed between the seats and further down the café was the bar and counter. A few steel seats with a red trim were seated behind the bar. When I was still taking in the sight of the small café, Ryan walked back with the hot chocolate in his hands. "There you go." He took my hand and put it around the mug and then took the other one and placed it on the mug as well.  
"Now you'll be warm again in no time." I felt a blush creep up my face as I wrapped my hands around the warmth. "Thanks Ryan." "No problem at all, that's what I'm here for." I watched him as he sat down across from me, watching me intently with his too-clear-blue eyes. "W-what?" "I just want to know if you like the drink. I recently added something to my recipe, so I want to know if people will like it." I nodded slowly and took a small sip to see if it was still too hot. It had a nice temperature, so I took a larger sip to taste the flavor. "Oh my god, this is just gorgeous! Top!" I almost yelled that out, because the taste was just amazing! It wasn't too little or too much chocolate. Just right. And it has this sweetness to it, I can't really explain it. A glimmer appeared in his eyes and his smile widened with joy. "Great! Than that's that." He wiped his hands on his black apron and stood up, letting me enjoy my drink in peace.

I didn't really pay attention to what was happening around me after then. I was too caught up by how his hands felt. They were so big in comparison to mine and they were so warm. I wondered how much bigger they were next to mine. When I looked at the clock it was around 8:39. I cursed at myself and quickly stood up and stumbled over to the counter to pay my drink. "Yea sorry gotta dash or the clients will be pissed. Was fun, and I'll definitely be back!" I say as I lay too much money on the counter and stumble out of the door again.  
A few meters away from the café, I dropped my back against the wall and sigh. I watch my breath form to smoke in the cold weather. My cheeks were still slightly flushed, but it was okay. I was definitely gonna get back there soon!

* * *

"What the hell took you so long?" My boss asked when I returned to the garage. I had ordered a cab on my way back to the garage, hoping I would still be on time. "Sheesh man, chill out. I just stopped for a hot drink. Is that so wrong?" I pushed him aside and hung my jacket on the coat rack and walked over to the working space. My friend Gavin was working double shifts with me today, since Michael had called in sick. His fiancé Lindsay had stayed home too, to nurse him. And then there's Geoff… Well he's my boss.

I've been working here at 'Roosterteeth Cars & Deliveries' for about four years now. There were a few more people working here, like Burnie and a few others, but I always like to think that we're the closest. Geoff felt like a father to me, next to my own father of course, but that didn't change the fact that he could be overprotective. Since the snowstorm this morning he has been nagging me about the delivery I had to take over from Lindsay. It was on the other side of town and he constantly kept saying that I should just let this one slide and have Lindsay handle it some other time. I just shrugged and walked out of the garage with the package under my arm. Glad I did it, otherwise I would've missed the awesome café of Ryan.

"Hey! You're finally back!" "Gav!" I turned around and jumped on him. He was my best friend around here. I could always talk to him if there was something wrong. And his accent was a plus. Gavin laughed and hugged me as he dragged me to the warm kitchen. "Was it that cold outside?" "You don't even wanna know." I told him as I dropped down and sat in the white plastic chair. Gavin went to make some hot drinks and I just watched as his hair that stood up in every possible way and moved with his body. I slightly giggled to myself and thought about the other days when his hair was just terrible.

When Gavin was done making the hot drinks and handed it to me, I took it with a "thank you" and smelled at the drink. "Hot chocolate?" "Yeah, I thought you might like it because it's so cold outside." He smiled and sipped at his own hot chocolate. "Thanks." I grinned and also sipped my drink. While tasting, I wondered when I would be able to visit the café again and taste Ryan's hot chocolate. Ryan's was better than this one for sure. Yup, nothing can change that fact. Geoff walked in at that moment, sat down next to me and sighed deeply. "What's up Geoff?" Gavin asked as I just silently sipped my drink. "Nothing, just tired." I petted him on the back and stood up to make him his favorite coffee.

* * *

"I'm home!" I opened the door to my small rental apartment and put on the big lights. I always had some small lights on for my big dog, Bailey. My apartment wasn't all that big. My bathroom was in the same room as my bedroom and the kitchen was just a few steps to the right when you came through the door. Across from the door was a big black leather couch and a small glass table in between the couch and the TV. I saw Bailey jump off the couch, and he ran towards me. His long dark brown hair waving with his movements. He was a St. Bernard dog and he was the cutest dog alive. I ruffled his hair and walked over to the kitchen to make him and myself some dinner. The kitchen was a white-beige color, like the rest of the apartment. Bailey kept walking around my legs and pressed his head into my legs sometimes. I petted him again and put down his bowl of food. Then I put some pizza, which I took out of the freezer, into the microwave.

When I looked at the clock it was already 19:20. When the pizza was done, I sat down on the couch and began eating. Bailey turned his head around and walked towards the couch. "No Bailey, go eat you moron." I smiled and pointed in the direction of his bowl. He understood somehow and walked back to his bowl and went back to eating. I made myself comfortable on the couch and ate my pizza. I was incredibly hungry, since I had been working two more hours. 'What I do for friends.' I thought to myself. I wondered if I could get Geoff to switch me with Lindsay on jobs. She mostly delivered things to the other side of town. My function is mostly dealing with the cars and deliveries close to the shop. Michael worked with me most of the time, so it would work out both for us. Like killing two birds with one stone, right? Well, it wasn't all about the delicious hot chocolate. But I didn't let that thought come to my mind. Okay, maybe I would come to Ryan's café because of him too..

* * *

"Geoff! Awww come on, pleaaasseee?" I put on my puppy eyes and looked him in the eyes. "Why would you even want to switch places anyway?" I could hear he was getting irritated by my constant whining. Irritation written on his face, he turned his face towards me. "But it will work out just fine, and this way Lindsay will be closer to Michael too! It's a win-win situation! Come on Geoff?" He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Fine! I'll fucking talk to Lindsay about it! Just go and get some work done for fucks sake!" He waved me off with his hand and went back to whatever he was doing. I grinned and walked back to Gavin who was fixing up a car. "Need some help there, Gav?" I heard a muffled 'Yeah..' coming from under the car. He rolled back out from under the car and stood up. While wiping his hands off he turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?" He asked curiously. "Do you want to get away from me?" I grinned and shook my head. "Of course not, you silly. I just thought.. Well, you know.. I think it's okay to switch jobs once in a while, don't you?" He seemed to be thinking, but soon a smile formed on his face. "You met someone, didn't you?" My face felt as if it was set on fire. "No I did not! What does it even matter?" I frowned at him and he just snickered. "Whatever you say~" He just laughed and got back under the car.

"Hey, get over here." Geoff yelled at me when I turned around. "What's up?" "This is a delivery for Hotly Mad.. I don't know if you know it, but it's a café on the other side of town. They needed some small things delivered, so it's not necessary for you to take a car." I didn't quite catch the name, so I just asked for the address and ignored Geoff's warnings about driving in this weather. Grabbing the packages, I gave them a quick 'bye' and walked out of the garage.

* * *

So yea that was it!

Hope you enjoyed reading~


End file.
